Dawn of Friends
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and gang are going to a new school. And meeting new friends leads them all on one big adventure. Well a scary one at least. Before the Until Dawn game takes place.
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter one: Meeting Samantha.

Sakura and Tomoyo were happy being at the new school. Sadly Syaoran would be late which made Sakura a little sad.

"Don't worry." Tomoyo said. "It'll be fine."

"I know. He'll eventually come." Sakura smiled.

They all had become the best of friends. Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, and Eirol.

All of them so close.

"Whoa." Spoke a voice. Sakura was nearly run into my another girl.

"Golly. Watch where your walking." She said.

"Sorry." Sakura said.

"Sam. You two come to the school?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah. We're new. And our friend is late." Tomoyo explained.

"Nice. I'm Sam. Short for Samantha."

"Sakura. And this is Tomoyo." Sakura introduced.

"I can show you around. Come on in." Sam said.

Sakura smiled. She was getting good vibes from her. She was pure of heart. And had a LOT of spirit in her.

"Thanks for this." Sakura asked.

"No problem. Anything for new students. Besides, I know what it's like to be at a new school and all. I was like that last year." Sam said.

"Last year?"

"I'm a sophomore. You are freshmen right?" Sam asked.

"Yup. And our friend Syaoran is a sophomore too. Eirol, our other friend, he's a junior. Or a senior." Sakura said.

"Cool. Syaoran will be in the same class as me, Beth and Hannah. You'll have Ashley in yours." Sam said.

"You know a lot of people to?" Tomoyo asked.

"Some. Word of advice. Stay away from Mike. And Josh. While they both are...Charming in their own ways, they have their little, tendencies." Sam said.

Sakura didn't quiet understand. But it meant something like, bad boy dangerous type. "Got it." She smiled.

"Are they junior or senior?" Tomoyo asked.

"Josh is a junior. Same with Chris. Now he's a funny guy. Matt too. Mike, Emily and Jess are all seniors." Sam said.

"Ah! Cool. This will be a fun year!" Tomoyo said. Sakura was excited too. Things were going to be so cool this year.

The of first chapter.

First time trying this.

How does it sound so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter two: Josh and Chris

Syaoran and Meiling couldn't believe it. They finally made it to high school.

"It's this exciting?!" Meiling asked.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes. And we'll be closer with Tomoyo and Sakura."

"Don't forget Eriol." Meiling added.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Yes and Eriol too."

"Hello there." Said a voice.

Meiling turned to the sound and met two boys.

Meiling smiled as one approached her. "Hello. I'm Meiling Lee. And this is my Cousin Syaoran Lee." She introduced.

Syaoran raised a brow at her. She was being more formal then before.

"I'm Chris. And this is my best friend Josh." He said.

"Welcome to the school. Are you new? Well why else would you be here am I right?"

Syaoran felt a punch to the stomach. Was he seriously funny?

"Godo to meet you Chris and Josh." Meiling said smiling.

"We are new yes. We are meeting our friends here to go to high school together." Syaoran explained.

"Cool. Are the girls?" Josh asked.

Chris cleared his throat. "Anyway, welcome to the school. We can help you find your friends." Chris spoke.

Syaoran didn't like Josh one bit.

"This school id huge." Meiling said as the waked.

"And over there is even bigger." Chris pointed.

"What is that?" Syaoran asked.

"My house. My family live close by. I'm a rich boy kinda." Josh said.

Syaoran bit his tongue. Josh rich. So was he but he never bragged about it.

"Cool. Our family is rich too. Well Syaoran's anyway." Of course Meiling would fall for it.

Josh just laughed. "Cool! I'm not the only one. Syaoran? Right. Do you by chance have sisters?" He asked.

"Um...Yes. Four of them." He said.

Joshed looked pale suddenly. "FOUR?! I only have two man! You are in more deep girly crap then I am."

"They all are older." Syaoran spoke. "And they only bug me if I bring a friend over or something. But I'm there for them if any have a relationship problem." He said.

Josh looked vary impressed. "Nice. Maybe you could help me with my younger sisters. Their Hannah and Beth." He said.

Syaoran smiled a little. Maybe Josh wasn't so bad. But he beats Eriol for sure in the, not so good feeling vibe.

"Shall we head to class then?" Chris asked.

"Yes! I want to see the room before we get started." Meiling said.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter three: Hannah and Beth

Sakura and Tomoyo followed Sam to her classroom.

"Hannah! Beth!" Sam called.

Two girls across the room turned and looked at Sam.

Sakura was amazed that they really did look alike.

"Hannah. Beth. This is Sakura and Tomoyo. Girls these are Hannah the one with the tattoo on her neck, and Beth, the one with the beanie hat." Sam said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Hello. I'm Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you both."

"Yes." Sakura bowed in agreement. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you." She said.

Hannah seemed to laugh. "You two are so adorable! What do you think Beth?" Hannah asked.

Beth didn't smile or look happy like Hannah did.

"I guess. It's nice to meet you too." Beth said.

"We should all meet up after school for coffee. Or ice cream." Hannah said.

"I prefer tea. But I'm good for that idea." Sakura smiled.

"Really? You like Tea? Not coffee?" Beth said.

"Sakura is more well behaved then most. I do like tea better but I take coffee." Tomoyo said.

Sam smiled. "Good. I like tea during the afternoon or evening. Coffee is best in the mornings."

"Okay then! We'll meet at the front gate with everyone." Hannaha said. "I bet Chris would love to meet you."

"I'm sure. Maybe Eriol will meet you all too." Tomoyo said.

"Oh. Your not alone?" Beth asked.

"We're meeting our friends, Eriol and Syaoran here." Sakura explained.

"I see. We'd be seeing them soon enough. Invite them too!" Hannah said.

Sakura smiled. She liked Sam and Hannah. Tomoyo seemed like Beth. Quiet.

"And we'll love meeting all of your friends too." Tomoyo smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter four: Sam and Hannah

Chris was excused to the little boys room.

Meiling giggled at him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He was getting board with all this. Chris was all funny and smart. Meiling was getting all girly like. And he hasn't seen her like this since their trip to Japan.

Or him going, her following and messing everything up.

"He's a funny guy right?" Josh asked.

"Yes. He's cute too." Meiling mumbled.

Syaoran put his hand to his face. Why was this happening?

"Hello ladies." Josh said.

Syaoran looked up and saw two girls.

"Josh." One said.

"Hey brother." The other said.

"Oh. She's your sister?" Meiling asked.

"Yup. This is Hannah. And her best friend Sam." Josh said.

"Hello. I'm Meiling. And this is my cousin Syaoran." Meiling introduced.

Syaoran was just staring at them. Why was Josh's sister so cool? Both were cool and all but Hannah..she was just beautiful. Dang!

"Hello." He said bowing. "Syaoran Li. And Meiling Li." He said.

Meiling looked puzzled for a second.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hannah. Josh's little sister. I'm the younger twin." She said.

"I see." What the heck was that man?! He felt his mind yelling at him.

As they talked a little Sam called a name. Meiling was giggling.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I never knew you to fall in LOVE at first sight though." She teased.

Syaoran was going to say something but he was distracted with the shocking look on Sakura Kinomoto's face.

"Syaoran?!"

"Sakura?!"

"Meiling." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Sakura." Meiling said.

"Tomoyo?!" this was all going to be bad for him.

"You all know each other?" Josh asked.

Chris came strolling back. "Hey guys what did I miss?" He asked.

"Sakura. Tomoyo. Chris and Josh. Boys. Girls." Sam said trying not to glare at them both.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'm Tomoyo. Sakura's cousin. And we're all friends with Syaoran and Meiling. Since like Elementary school in Japan in all that." Tomoyo explained.

"Cool!" Chris said.

Josh just smiled. It was new that he kept his mouth shut. Sam didn't like it but at the same time loved it.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter five: Ashley

Eriol was happy to finally arrive in the town.

He was going to be late. But at least he'll surprise Sakura.

"Pull over." Eriol said to his driver.

As he did, Eriol rolled down his window.

"Do you need a lift?" He asked.

A girl turned around, her redish hair and beanie hat, purple, and her school cloths, looked all torn.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

The girl was on the edge of tears.

"Come inside." Eriol said opening the door.

The girl nodded and hopped in.

"What's your name?" Eriol asked.

"Ash-Ashley." She said.

"Ashley. I'm Eriol. Tell me. Why do you cry?" He asked.

Ashley wiped her eyes. "Sorry. I was in a fight. And...I just ran out without realizing what I was wearing."

So, she was running away. She didn't have time to change. Guessing by that, her parents were fighting and she couldn't stand it.

"What's a good stop for you?" Eriol asked.

Ashley looked confused.

"A place to shop. By your bad, you are going to the same school as me. I'm a junior."

"Freshman." Ashley said. "And I don't normally shop much."

Eriol pulled out his phone and looked up a good girly place to shop at.

"Driver, go to this place." Eriol showed him the store and the driver went their in a second.

By the time they got there, Eriol helped Ashley out.

"Come. Let's find you some good jeans, and a fashionable shirt to wear. I'll pay. Don't worry." He said.

Ashley was too amazed to speak a word.

After some looking around Ashley found her right size in jeans and picked a few tops out.

She changed and she did her best to be fast since they were late as...shit!

"We need to go." She said.

"We have time. I'll tell the school what happened. I'm one of the people donates for their sports and science programs. Soon their third one, chess." Eriol smirked.

"You play?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. I actually do. Now, take your time." Eriol smiled at her.

Ashley smiled back this time and picked a striped shirt out.

"Good. I'll pay for them and we'll be off." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter six: Josh

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We all planned on coming to the school." Syaoran said.

"I think she means why is Meiling here. She wasn't part of the plan." Tomoyo clarified.

Syaoran nodded. "Well,-"

"Sorry. I begged my father to let me go with him. I'm only hear for a while. I won't be staying for long. Since my grades won't last long I'm sure." Meiling said.

"Come on. Your smart Meiling." Sakura said hugging her.

"Has anyone seen Eriol yet?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo shook their heads.

"Missing one friend?" Josh asked. "i'm sure he'll come around." He said.

The bell began to ring.

"That's first class. Better get going." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded at Sam.

"See you all later." Sakura waved as she and Tomoyo walked away.

"So," Tomoyo said once they were far away.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Well one Meiling."

"I love Meiling. I'm happy she's here." Sakura said.

"Okay. And what about...the boys. Chris and Josh." Tomoyo implied.

Sakura raised a brow. "No. Not interested." She said is plain and flat.

"come on. That Chris fellow was pretty cute." Tomoyo nudged.

"Tomoyo. NO." Sakura said.

They walked in their class room where they finally met Ashley.

And heard of Eriol's adventure.

"Wow! That's cool." Ashley said.

The three girls smiled and giggled.

"So, Ashley. You know Chris and Josh right?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ashley asked.

"Do you agree that their cute?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Tomoyo. Leave Ashley alone."

"I mean Chris is..." Ashley was suddenly all shy and giggly. Also blushed a deep red.

Tomoyo and Sakura guessed that Ashley had a crush on Chris. And it was HARD.

"Never mind. What do you think of Josh?" Tomoyo asked.

Ashley and Sakura had the exact same look. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Josh is great. But I wouldn't know about...dating or cute wise." Ashley said.

Sakura couldn't put her finger on it, but she hoped that what this was with Tomoyo would only last for a day or week and longest.

She didn't feel right calling Josh her "future" cousin.


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter seven: Sam and Hannah

Syaoran sat in class was couldn't stop staring at Hannah.

Maybe Meiling was right. He was crushing WAY too hard.

But come on!

"You okay man?" Chris asked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I'm fine. Meiling is getting under my skin." She mumbled.

Chris chuckled. "Crush on one of the girls?" Chris guessed.

Syaoran didn't answer. Just glared.

"Relax. Josh likes Sam too." Chris said.

Syaoran raised a brow. "Sam? And Josh?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I know your cousin, Meiling, likes me. She's a little too obvious." Chris said.

"Thanks, but don't tell her that." Syaoran grinned.

"So, who is it? Beth? Sam? Or Hannah?" Chris asked.

Syaoran again didn't answer. Just rolled his eyes.

"Look. I know crushing on someone is hard." Chris started.

"Sakura and I used to date. Back in middle school." Syaoran said.

Chris went silent.

"Don't you dare tell ANYONE. But yes. And we we're just too good of friends to really date each other." He explained.

Chris nodded. "Okay. I would have the same thing if I dated Sam. Josh would KILL me if I dated Beth or Hannah." He said laughing.

"SHH!" Beth said behind her.

Meiling was giggling.

Syaoran focused on class.

Meiling however, was drawing Chris in her notebook.

She liked him sure. But Josh was cute too. How could she pick either one?

She didn't have to.


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter eight: Emily and Jess

"Thanks for the lift." Ashley said.

"Any time. See you around." Eriol said waving bye to her.

Ashley headed to her class and Eriol went to him.

Taking his time.

"Good morning." He said as he walking into the classroom.

"Good. Eriol is here. All of you be nice to him." Said the teacher.

Eriol was lead to his seat in the class. He sat in the front row.

"Nice to meet you." Said a voice. it was a girl next to him. "I'm Emily."

"And I'm Jessica. But you can call me Jess." Said the girl behind him.

"It's nice to mean you both." He smiled.

Not his type. But they could be good friends.

"So, your from Japan?" Jess asked.

"Yes I am."

"Is it much different here then in Japan?"

"Of course it is." Emily snapped to Jess.

"I'm glad you girls like talking to our new student, But we are in class. Talking after word." The teacher said.

Emily and Jess were quiet the rest of class.

Eriol smiled. They both are vary interesting. Meiling might get along with them. But Syaoran would be in such a fit. Even Sakura wouldn't be in a happy mood with them. Tomoyo might kill him.

After class ended he texted Sakura and Syaoran that he was here. Not that Syaoran would be happy, but Tomoyo said to anyway let him know.

"Anyway, how are you liking the school?" Jess asked.

"It's the same. A little. School is school to me. And, i lived in London UK. I have been to Japan for a year, but I mostly lived in London." Eriol said.

"Wow. That's neat. Bet it's all beautiful." Emily said.

"When isn't not all foggy, yes it is." Eriol smiled to the two girls.


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter nine: Mike

After Class Sakura, Tomoyo and Ashley all headed to their next class.

"I'm stopping in here to freshen up." Ashley said.

'Me too." Tomoyo added.

"You go ahead. I'll wait out here." Sakura said.

While the two girls went in to the bathroom Sakura stood outside the door waiting.

"You waiting for them to be open?" Asked a voice.

Sakura turned to her left, seeing a vary tall boy walk out of the boys room.

"No. Waiting for friends." Sakura said.

"I'm Mike." He said holding out his hand.

Sakura remembered what Sam said.

"Sakura." She didn't shake his hand but smiled.

"Ouch. Guessing Sam talked to you." He said.

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Not that hard to tell your one of the new students. Look. I'm sure Sam means well. I am a prankster. But I'll say this, I'm a nice guy." He said smiling.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"I see. Well. I'm sorry for being rude." She said.

Mike laughed. "So serious. Just Like Emily." Mike said.

"Emily?"

"My girlfriend." Mike said.

Sakura nodded. That's what he meant. "Good for you."

'You got a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Don't need one. Don't want one." Sakura said.

Mike raised a brow. But he didn't say anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Sakura." Mike said walking away.

Sakura waved a little.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Mike." Sakura groaned.

"Mike. The one Sam told us to stay away from? That Mike?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup." Sakura said hitting her head lightly on the wall.

"What did I miss?" Ashley asked.

"Mike was here. Talking to Sakura. oh! Please tell me he was at least cute." Tomoyo asked in a giggly tone.

Sakura glared at her. "He has a girlfriend. Emily." Sakura said.

Tomoyo frowned. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Don't be. Why are you sorry for me?" Sakura asked.

"Well,"

"Nothing. I'm here for school. Not for dates. I'm not Meiling." Sakura said.

She began to walk away. Ashley and Tomoyo caught up to her.

"Come on. It's not that bad. Having a boyfriend." Tomoyo said.

"Wish I had one." Ashley said.

"Like Chris." Tomoyo and Sakura grinned.

"W-what?!"

Both girls laughed. "You are too obvious." Tomoyo said.

"Maybe try not to show so much emotion or flustered in your face when we or anyone brings it up." Sakura said.

Ashley blushed a deep red.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone. It's not our thing to tell." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. It's not." Remembering how Syaoran's crush was...Well. Tomoyo knew it.

"Anyway, let's get to our next class." Sakura said.

All three girls walked to their class.

"Hey Sakura!" Shouted that voice.

Sakura froze as she saw Mike standing in the door of their next class.

"That's Mike?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura soallowed hard and nodded.

"WOW! If you don't date him I just might." Tomoyo teased.

"And what about Josh?" Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo blushed a light pink but only giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Pulling Tomoyo into the classroom past Mike.


	10. Chapter 10

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter ten: Matt and everyone else finally together.

Lunch time was finally here. Sakura never thought she'd be happy with lunch time.

She and Tomoyo made their way to the biggest room in the school.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" It was Sam.

She was waving to them.

"Come on over!" She said.

Tomoyo and Sakura made their way to Sam, Hannah, Ashley, and a new friend.

"I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Cool. I'm Tomoyo. And this is Sakura." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Matt." Sakura said.

"Have a seat." Ashley said.

Both girls sat down.

'So, have you thought about any after school activities?" Matt asked.

"Not yet. But I hope there's a film club." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shrugged. "I haven't thought about it."

"Matt's a sports buff. Chris and I are in chess and I think Beth is in film." Ashley said.

"Cool! Where is she anyway?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's with Syaoran, Meiling, Chris, and Josh." Sam said.

"And look who it is." Matt said sighing.

Sakura looked where he was looking and it was Mike with a girl next to him.

'Hello everyone." Mike said.

"Hi. I'm Emily." Said the girl. "Mike's girlfriend." She added.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Tomoyo."

"And I'm Sakura." She said not at all thrilled that MIKE was here.

"Nice to meet you both. I already met your other friend." Emily said.

"Who?"

"Eriol. He's quiet the smarty. I like him. He's like me." Emily said.

Sakura didn't say anything. Something about her was a little off.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you." Tomoyo said.

As Mike and Emily walked away, Syaoran, Chris, and them came over.

"What's cookin?" Josh joked.

"Oh. Don't go "joshing" me now." Sam said.

Everyone was laughing.

"That's a good one Sam." Josh said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And now, we've all met."

"Oh yeah! How about we all hang out after school?" Chris said.

"Where?" Meiling asked.

"Yes. Let's." Ashley said.

"I'm good with that." Eriol said.

"Eriol?! Where did you come from?" Syaoran asked.

"With me. He's so sweet and helpful. And I'm Jess by the way." A blonde girl said sitting behind them.

"I'm Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you." Tomoyo said.

"Come on. We all can hang out and get to know each other better." Chris said.

"I love that idea." Meiling said.

Syaoran looked to Sakura. She looked unhappy.

"I don't know." He said. He would like to get to know Hannah.

"Come on. Don't let boring life hold you down." Mike said.

Sakura scowled.

"Sakura." Tomoyo spoke.

She sighed. "Maybe." She said.

Tomoyo smiled.

'Yes. How about ice cream this evening." Eriol said.

"Yes. i love that idea. Ashley said. "And I know the perfect ice cream place." She added.

Sakura smiled. Ashley was sweet. And super nice. They could be best friends.

She wasn't sure about Mike, Emily, or Jess, however.

But as long as everyone else was happy with them, she'll just have to endure it.


	11. Chapter 11

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter eleven: Sam and Josh

Eriol walked with Sam and Josh after the whole group meeting.

"So tell me something you two." Eriol began. "You both are very much like the leaders of this so called group of friends. Tell me a few things I should be aware of." Eriol asked.

"Like what?" Josh asked.

"Well, Josh doesn't take everything seriously. And if you need any beer, he's the one to ask. He'll get you any of it from his dad without his even knowing it." Sam said.

"And Sam here is the book worm. She's always the one to give a smart answer in a joking matter." Josh said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But I sadly stay away from beer. But I'll be keeping these facts in mind. And I happen to also love reading books." Eriol smiled.

"Anything else?"

"Well," Josh thought about it.

"Chris and Ashley are like SO into each other." He grinned.

"That I figured." Eriol wasn't amused.

Sam punched him in the shoulder. "OW! Sam!"

"I am best friends with Josh's sisters. So, I can tell you that they both are very alike."

"Except for one liking Mike." Eriol said.

Sam looked shocked.

"I'm very observant." He crossed his arms.

"Well, your full of surprises." Josh chuckled.

"I'm just looking out for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling. Though. Tomoyo is the only one who really needs looking after." Eriol said shrugging.

"I see. Well, I'm willing to help watch over them. I mean Josh's family have helped me in SO many ways I can't even repay them." Sam said.

Josh seemed speechless.

"Very honest. Like that in people." Eriol said.

"Well, Mike is kind of a player. Jess is...She's a player of sorts. Her and Emily WILL get into a cat fight from time to time. So if they do, only let their, "men" interfere. Cause you don't want to be the extra in any of their fights." Josh said.

"Yea. Beth and I got into it to help but got fired AT instead." Sam said.

"I see. Then I'll ask this, why does Hannah have that tattoo?" Eriol asked.

Sam and Josh looked at each other. "When she got her crush on Mike? We actually don't know. And I'm her brother." Josh said.

"I'm not sure she ever said to me. Beth might know." Sam said.

"Well, then tell me something about Matt then." Eriol said.

"Matt is this buff guy. He wasn't always. He was a pretty big geek before high school. But now he's so into sports." Josh said.

"He seems interested in Emily."

"Matt? Ha! No way! Emily is with Mike." Josh said.

"And yet, I see him starring at Jess. I don't think their relationship is going well." Eriol said.

Both Sam and Josh looked shocked.

"Come on now. It's again, obvious." He said.

Soon class began once again. All three were in their different classes.

For Eriol, he was the best of the best. Well, for the most up front part. He still was partly Clow Reed the greatest wizard of all Japan. But this was America. So, he had to make things work for the better.


	12. Chapter 12

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter twelve: Chris and Ashley

Sakura and Tomoyo were coming to their next class when they ran into Chris and Ashley.

"Hey you two." Tomoyo spoke.

"Oh. Hey Sakura. Tomoyo." Ashley said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Our heads and hair." Sakura grinned.

Chris laughed. "Good one!" He loved it.

"Well were heading to our next class before gym." Tomoyo said.

"Wait till it's over. The gym teacher is a tough one. I failed that class twice." Chris said.

"I didn't need it since I had an after school thing." Ashley said smugly.

"What?"

"I partly play soccer. Or football for you guys." Ashley said.

"Really? Sakura used to play it. But she's mostly into baton now." Tomoyo said.

"Baton?" Chris questioned.

"It's like cheer leading I guess you could say." Sakura said.

"Oh. Cool!" Chris said.

"There's a library anywhere? I've looked and there's not one here in the school." Tomoyo said.

"Oh. There's not one here, but the school,s vice principle's wife makes a deal with students at the school." Ashley says. "It's up around the ice cream place."

"Oh! I'll need to check it out then." Tomoyo says.

"She's got a thing for fashion books. She's always making more outfits for me to try on. Tomoyo's going to be in fashion."

"That's neat. I might be in engineering." Chris says.

"Yeah I still don't know. But I think Sam might be a sports person. Same with Josh right?"

"If he doesn't become a marine then yeah." Chris says.

"Really? I don't see him like that." Ashley says.

"Well, you never know. I mean Sakura wanted to be a vat when she was 3."

"Tomoyo! How did you- TOYA!" Sakura yelled.

"Her brother loves to tease and I love helping cause it's cute." Tomoyo whispers to Ashley and Chris.

The two nod but are a little scared of Sakura being angry.

"Calm down Sakura. It's okay. Toya can't get you here. Besides, I like the idea of you caring for animals." Tomoyo said smiling.

Sakura took a breath. "Are you serious? I mean, thanks. But I don't know what I'm going to do after school." Sakura said.

She really didn't know what she was going to do. Even Syaoran and Meiling knew what they might be doing. Sakura had no idea.

"It's fine. Hannah thinks she's going to make tattoos." Ashley said.

"True. Matt doesn't think he'll be doing any sports, Jessica isn't even going to college. Emily...I don't know about. But Mike might me going right into university." Chris said.

"Mike's that smart huh?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Emily is. Mike isn't that smart. But he never talks about school. Always other things." Chris says.

Sakura thought it was odd. Was Mike really that smart? Something about that wasn't right.


	13. Chapter 13

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter thirteen: Jessica

Sakura and Tomoyo had their last class and explored the school while gym was going on. Thankfully they had a good excuse.

Sakura was trying out for cheer-leading or whatever she can do with a baton. And Tomoyo wanted to see the chess club or any of the other clubs.

The couch didn't mind it and gave them the time since their new. But they only had that day.

So, looking around..it wasn't as great as either thought.

"Hello girls." Spoke a chipper voice.

"Jessica. Right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. What brings you two girls here to where all the clubs are active?" Jess asks.

"I'm looking for a club to join and Sakura was-"

"Trying to find something to do. Like my baton. But Cheer-leading isn't that easy and I'm not interested in wearing those...outfits." Sakura said.

"I know. Emily designed those when she was a freshman. She had everything then. I was a cheer-leader last year and boy it wasn't the best idea. I quit after the first semester. Then I joined this club. The BEAUTY club." Jess said happily.

"Beauty?"

"No. BEAUTY. Being Encouraging Among Us Tough Younglings." Jess said. "It's a beauty tips club for freshman the most. I helped this club out after cheer-leading and giving tips on make-up, dressing, even offering to do nails. And for no money. It's the best club ever." She went on.

Sakura was impressed. "Dang. Mike should be dating you not Emily."

"Sakura." Tomoyo snapped at her in a soft way.

Jess only laughed. "Keep it up and you'll be a diva no time. I know Emily is a brainy girl and I'm the beauty blonde. But for Mike, he's a player. He's sometimes a hopeless romantic and yet he's...not the sharpest tool among others. But he's pretty good-looking!" Jess said smiling big.

"I'm glad I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes here." Sakura said.

"I'd say the same thing. Don't worry about it. I like you Sakura." Jess said.

Sakura smiled. Jessica wasn't that bad of a person.

"Look, if you want a good club...there's a book club just down the hall. I mean it's Hannah and Beth's club. But you two might get more out of that. They don't do papers or anything. They make a book website and list books for reading over the seasons. Like top ten or best five supernatural or life stories. That kind of thing. Go there if you want to avoid gym. He's not that bad. When it comes to books." Jess told them.

"Thanks for that." Tomoyo said.

"Anytime. Besides, if he does do anything, tell his daughter. She runs a part of the book club." Jess winked.

"Thanks for the tip, Jess." Sakura nodded. And the girls headed that way.


	14. Chapter 14

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter fourteen: Mike and Emily

Syaoran sighed rubbing his temples. He couldn't stand the history teacher. She was slower to speak then a turtle. And they win a dang race against a hare.

"You okay?" Meiling asked in a whisper.

He shakes his head.

"What's bothering you then?" She asks.

"History is a pain in the...well, my head." He said.

"I know. History sucks." Said a voice.

Syaoran and Meiling looked to see Emily sitting in the back filing her nails.

"Ah. Emily. I'm guessing yuo got sent here by the vice principle?" The teacher asked.

Emily didn't acnollege the teacher.

"Well, just be respectful of the others here. Even if you are a senior, you do need to let them work." The teacher said and got back to the lesson.

Emily giggled a lot. She was a huge distraction through all the class time.

It relaxed Syaoran a bit.

When the bell ring, Syaoran and Meiling were first out the door.

"Wait up." Shouted Emily.

Meiling and Syaoran turned to see her walking behind them.

"What's up?" Meiling asked.

"You said history is a pain. I mean yes it is, but it's like that because of the writing in the text book." Emily explained.

"Hey Em." Mike came out of nowhere and kissed his girlfriend.

"Okay. What do you sugest?" Syaoran rolled his eyes humoring her.

"Don't be rude." Meiling whispered to him.

"Here." Emily handed his some glasses. "Their reading glasses. They should help with seeing the text. And taking it slow doesn't hurt. Read on your own time, and read a little a day." Emily said.

"Or you could read the questions to the assignment forst then go through the reading to find the answers faster." Mike said cheeky like. "It's a quick A in the homework part of it."

Syaoran thought about it. It sounded easy. Plus, these glasses were not a perfect fit. And he couldn't see through them. He had perfect vision.

"Thanks for the tips." Syaoran said.

"Yes. Syaoran is normally the best in everything, but history is the one subject he can't gethis head around it." Meiling said.

Meiling actually knew Syaoran was briliant in history. Just Japanese history. And their family one when it came to Clow Reed.

American history was the problem.

"Alright. Guess we better get going. We do need to be ready for after school." Mike said. Waving his hand he and Emily headed to their next class.

"Well, what do you think Syaoran? Anything odd about them?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran looked to her raised brow and all. "You think I'm never on edge when it comes to magic? But I don't feel anything magical about them. Unlike..."

"Who?" Meiling asked.

"Never mind." Syaoran smiled to her. "I may just be on edge. New place and all." He said.

Meiling nodded. "Alright. If you know anything, you should call Sakura. She is the card captor after all." Meiling said.

Syaoran nodded taking her advice. And he might just do that. If he knew where she was.


	15. Chapter 15

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter fifteen: Matt

Gym wasn't that terrible looking.

Tomoyo and Sakura told the couch after exploring the school that they would watch the class till they made a dissision.

Tomoyo smiled watched all the guys shooting hoops while Sakura payed attention to what the couch was saying to the other students.

"Hello girls. Sakura and Tomoyo. Right?" Looking up Sakura saw Matt. A familiar face.

"Hey Matt. And yes, Sakura and Tomoyo." She told him.

Tomoyo took another second to speak up. "Oh hi."

"Hey. What are you two doing here? I thought you left gym?"

"We did, just to look around. We talked to him about it and now were staying to observe gym." Tomoyo said.

"But I think we're going to be in the book club. The one run by-"

"Jess. I know. Emily was in that for a while before she got super smart and now is in the geeks classes." Matt said.

"You and Mike run this part of the...school?" Sakura asked.

"Mostly me. Mike isn't even here. Probubly in detention. Again." Matt said. "Even Chris and Josh get themselves in there. But they are in the chess club." Matt explained.

"Cool." Tomoyo smiles.

"If you did come to gym, what sport would you play?"

"Probubly volleyball." Tomoyo said.

"You'd have your camera rolling while you played." Sakura said. "For me, I did baton twirling, so the closest thing for me would be cherrleading." Sakura said.

Matt nodded. "That sounds good. I play football. American football." He corected himself.

"You the team leader?" Tomoyo asked with an odd sparkle in her eye.

"No. Sadly." Matt said.

"I bet you'd make a great captain." Tomoyo said.

Sakura felt odd about how Tomoyo was being super encourging, but she tried to ignore it.

"Thanks. I better get back to gym. See you after school." Matt said. And he headed off the bleechers and down to the rest of the gym class.

"Isn't he sweet, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes he is. And I think you really like him."

"Oh no! He's sweet. but I am not intrested in him. Meiling might be. Or Chris. But I kinda like..."

"I don't want to know." Sakura shook her head and ignored her cousin.

"Sakura. Don't you think he's cute?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura wasn't sure who she meant. "Um...maybe?" She siad.

"You didn't hear me. I said, with all our new friends, Syaoran has a lot of competition. Josh, Chris, Matt, and Mike. Don't you think any of them are cute?"

Somehow Sakura knew that wasn't all Tomoyo said, but since she wasn't listening the first time, she let it go to the back of her mind. "Tomoyo. Only you see every guy you see cute. Just like all animals are cute to me." She smiled.

Tomoyo frowned but agreed with Sakura. But why was she pink all of a sudden?


	16. Chapter 16

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter sixteen: Emily and Ashley

As everyone was getting let out of school, Sakura and Tomoyo went to their lockers and gathered all they needed to take home for homework.

They did share a place for the time being.

"How did you do with Bio?" Tomoyo asks.

"It was gross and amazing at the same time." Sakura said.

"History was intresting. I'll need to watch some historic movies to get a better understanding." Tomoyo said.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo loved the American movies. She was taking every oportunity to watch every one of them. Horror to life stories.

"Don't look at me like that." Tomoyo said.

Sakura sighed closing her locker up and headed out the door. Tomoyo close behind her.

"Ready for ice cream with the gang?" Tomoyo asked happily smiling.

Sakura shrugged. "I mean, Syaoran and Meiling and Eriol I know well enough. But the rest...Sam's cool and so are Josh's sisters. But...something about the others seems...off." Sakura said.

Tomoyo didn't understand. "Is it possibly a...card captor thing?" She whispered the question.

"No. It's a personal thing." Sakura assured her.

Tomoyo actually was disappointed.

"Hello you two." Shouted a voice.

Looking around, Emily and Ashley were sitting in the front of a car.

"This is yours?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup." Emily smiled. "My dad gave this to me when I turned 16. And it's been like my best friend ever since." She explained.

Sakura didn't understand. What was so special about a car? She had her skates and that was fine with her.

"It's super shiny!" Tomoyo said.

Of course Tomoyo would love it.

"Do you want a lift to the meeting place?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"YES!" Tomoyo shouted and pulled Sakura into the back of Emily's car.

"Okay. Guess we are." She said.

Tomoyo was happy.

"It's okay. I know Emily is a great driver. She's not like Josh or Mike." Ashley said to them.

It helped Sakura at least.

"Let's go!" And Emily headed out of the parking lot and off to the meeting spot.

"So, Ashley. Emily. What is...well, what are the guys like?" Tomoyo asked.

"Already looking for a boyfriend?" Emily teased.

"I'm staying out of this conversation!" Sakura said loud and clear.

"I know. Guys aren't on my top agenda of high school life right now. Maybe in college." Ashley said.

"Well, what kind of guys are you into, Tomoyo?" Emily asked.

"Just those who are kind and caring." She said.

Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo would like a supervillain if she wanted to.

"Well, Mike is a top player. But he's super sweet and charming."

"A prince type is more Sakura's style."

Sakura shook her head in shock. "Excuse me! No!"

"Come on. You and I both loved those fairytale's from childhood. Remember?"

Tomoyo was right on that. But Sakura NEVER wanted a prince charming or knight in shining armor. "Tomoyo. We're teens now. High school. Those things don't count."

"Oh. They do. Just ask Beth. She's had three prince charmers back in middle school." Emily said.

"What?!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo shouted.

"Emily's teasing." Ashley said quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter seventeen: Chris

Meiling and Syaoran were heading out to the front of the school when...

"You are nothing but a geek."

"Syaoran. Look. It's Chris." Meiling pointed him out on the ground surrounded by a few other guys.

"All you need to do is our homework."

"I think they're picking on him." Meiling said.

Syaoran could see that. "Stay here." He told Meiling.

"Um..no. You and I both are trained for fighting-"

"This isn't going to be a fight. Just stay here." Syaoran meant it.

Meiling stayed put while Syaoran went to go and save Chris.

"Hey. Chris? You alright?" Syaoran asked.

"Who are you?"

"Look here kid. This isn't any of your business."

"You ruining with the strange kids now?"

Syaoran stared at the three guys. "Come on. Leave him alone." Syaoran said.

"Or what?!" One of them got in his face.

"Syaoran. I'm fine. Look, I'll do your homework." Chris said.

"Having the smarter one do your work for you? How dumb and stupid are you?" Syaoran asked trying not to laugh or smile. Which didn't help.

The one behind the guy in his face, came up and took a swing, Syaoran dodge and lifted the guy up and over his shoulder, landing him on his back. "Trying to pick a fight with me isn't a smart move. You just proved my point." He said.

The other two were ready to strike when Syaoran pulled a sword. Don't ask where he was hiding that cause it's just something only he'd know.

"Whoa!" They all said.

"I'm from a famous and rich family. You think I'm not used to this kind of behavior?" Syaoran asked.

And all three ran for it.

"You alright now?" Syaoran asked putting his sword away and helping Chris up.

"Ya. Thanks man."

"Syaoran! Chris! Are you two okay? I saw what happened." Meiling said running over.

"We're fine cousin." Syaoran said rolling his eyes at her sigh.

"You two want a lift to the ice cream place?" Chris offered.

"No. We have our bikes." Meiling said.

"Cool! I have mine too. I was just trying to be nice and cool." Chris said.

"Save it for Ashley or Sam." Syaoran said.

"I'm sorry. WHAT?!" Meiling shouted.

"Yeah. What?" Chris was also confused. "Knowing how some people work, I can tell you like a girl of your group."

"Isn't this how your parents met?" Meiling asked suddenly remembering.

Syaoran didn't say.

"Okay. So, I like...Ashley. Sam and I are good friends. That's all. And I want to keep it that way." Chris said.

Syaoran nodded. "I understand. I was like that with Sakura at one point."

'Really? That's a shocker. Why didn't you pursue her?"

Syaoran looked back...He was just in the way. "I didn't want to lose our perfect friendship. And we had a small partnership of sorts when I went to Japan." He explained.

Meiling knew better and kept quiet about the whole thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter eighteen: Hannah

Eriol was enjoying his walk to the ice cream place where everyone was meeting up at.

"Hello Eriol!" Speaking was Meiling.

She and Syaoran were riding their bikes. And Chris was with them but looked a little bit beaten.

"Hello Meiling. You are already heading over?" He asked them.

"Sure we are. We wouldn't miss a chance to make new friends." She said. "Or get into a cool group of them." She whispered to add.

"I see. I will be glad to meet you there. I'm going to enjoy my walk." He said.

"But you arrived in a limousine. How is walking better than that?" Syaoran asked with a scoff.

"Well, young Li, sometimes walking is good exercise and not having a limo can be more comforting." He told him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and paddled off. "Wait for me Syaoran! See you there." Meiling added before racing after her cousin.

"Hope you know what flavor your getting." Chris said.

"Oh. I do. I get the same thing ever time." Eriol answered.

Chris was off after the two and Eriol calmly kept walking.

"Oh. Hello Eriol." Another voice came up behind him.

Turning around, Hannah was jogging up the street. "Hannah. What a pleasure."

"Your walking to the place? I love taking my time. Especially when I know Emily and Jessica are driving their "cool" cars. They both are just spoiled brats." Hannah said. "Oh! Don't tell anyone I said that!" She quickly added.

Eriol smiled. "I won't. But if you can answer me this one question." He said.

"Okay. Fire away." Hannah said slowing down and walking at his pace. "Do you think I'm a spoiled brat as well?" He asked.

Hannah was shocked.

"I am rich as well. I may not be in London, but I do still have some power in every country I go to. Does that make me spoiled? Are you upset with me as well? Or Syaoran and Meiling. They have fathers who are very powerful and rich with their companies. Even Tomoyo's parents are." He said.

Hannah didn't speak. She did look nervous. Like she said something wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I know. You, your sister, and brother are also a rich family. Emily just has brains and Jessica has the beauty and body. Your just jealous of them. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that." Eriol said. "I know sometimes jealousy can have you say stupid things when your friends aren't around. I've done some myself. But I've learned that when thinking that, to take a step back, and really compare myself to the person I really want." He said.

"Sakura?" Hannah guessed. Eriol nodded but only to help Hannah. "Like you are to Mike. This super crush." He said.

Hannah nodded.

"I'll tell you a secret, if you wait just long enough, than something else will happen to make the whole situation explode on it's own. Patience is key." He told her.

"Okay. good to know. What flavor of ice cream are you going to get?" Hannah asked.

"What is your favorite flavor?" Eriol asked.

"Mint chocolate chip. Josh will get the same as me. He HATES my sister's idea. And Sam's." Hannah said.

"Oh. Is it cookie related?" He guessed. "Yes. How did you-"

"Coffee isn't my favorite either." He said. "But I do love a good Oreo and Cookie Dough mix."

"Cool! Yea. Sam loves Oreos but has the coffee one. Beth likes cookie dough with coffee as well. It's super gross." Hannah said.

"What's gross about coffee?" Asked a voice in front of them.


	19. Chapter 19

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter nineteen: Beth

"Beth!" Hannah shouted in surprise.

"Coffee is good to me and Sam. You don't have to talk about it like it's a sin." Beth said.

"Hello Beth." Eriol said.

"Yes. Eriol, hello. How about we get going to the place. I'm getting hungry for ice cream." Beth said.

The three started walking down the street and before they knew it, they had arrived.

"Hey Josh!" Hannah waved as she ran over.

Syaoran, Chris, and Meiling were already sitting and Matt was there too.

"Sam's not here yet."

"Neither are Sakura, Tomoyo, Ashley, Emily, Jessica or Mike." Eriol said.

"You've memorized our names fast." Beth said.

"Of course. I need to. If I am to stay in America, I need to know the names of everyone that I'm in contact with." He said.

"Look. Whatever you said back there for Hannah, don't help encourage the idea of her and Mike being a thing." Beth said.

"Not supportive of your sister's crush? Or does she now know about you?" Eriol asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know. I have hung out with Sakura, Syaroan, and Tomoyo for many years now. I think I can tell when someone is...Straight." He said.

Beth sighed while hiding her blushing face. "Yes. I'm Bi. Boys and girls." She admitted.

"That's why you hang with Sam so much? Even if she's into men? I mean I know Tomoyo does the same thing with Sakura." Eriol adds.

"Yes. Part of it. I didn't realize I was also into women till I was a freshman. These two girls were so nice and flattering and it clicked. No one knows. And I would like to keep it that way." She said.

"Of course. And I'll make things more even with you since I know that about you." He said.

"Alright. I'll bite the bullet." Beth said crossing her arms.

"Now, no one, not even Sakura and Syaoran know. Tomoyo maybe knows. But I am attracted to older women. And I already have a girlfriend." He said.

Beth looked like she was hit by a train.

"Are you serious?!" She tried not to be so loud.

Eriol nodded. "We haven't gone public yet knowing...she had a relationship with Sakura's older brother and is both their teacher." He said.

"Oh my Go-"

"No one knows. This is a secret we share. Both ways." Eriol said.

He was acting like a child, yes. But Beth was a good reasoner. "Alright. Nothing about your girlfriend and nothing about my...attraction." She said.

With that, Eriol and Beth headed to get their ice cream.

"Coffee cookie dough."

"Oreo and cookie dough."

They both said.

And Jessica arrived with Mike.

Sakura and Tomoyo jumped out of Emily's car as it pulled up and Ashley ordered their ice cream.

"We are all here. So, let's get to talking. What information can we share?" Jess asked.

"Don't be super nosy." Em said.

"Well, I saw Beth and Eriol talking. Anything you'd like to share?" Chris asked.

Beth and Eriol looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope." They said.

"Well that's no fun. I bet someone else wants to get in on this. Sam? Mike?" Josh spoke.

"How about I tell you something about me and Syaoran." Meiling jumped in. And she was a talker.

Eriol was glad Meiling was talking. Because what he, Syaoran and Sakura had slightly discussed before coming, was to NOT tell them about their magic abilities.

They didn't need any unwanted attention. Even if they are already getting that by hanging with this group of people.


	20. Chapter 20

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter twenty: Everyone

Sakura and Tomoyo got their ice cream and sat down. Not sure why Beth and Eriol are being secretive.

"So, tell us something about yourselves?" Sam asked the girls.

Meiling had mostly been the one talking.

"Well, Sakura and I have grown up together since birth." Tomoyo began.

"I have an older brother back in Japan. My father works at a university. My mother...she died when I was young, so I am mostly switching around with my brother and father to make dinner. And I have many friends." Sakura said.

"Wow. Sorry about your mom." Mike said.

Like he really cared. Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's fine."

"At least you have a wonderful father and brother." Hannah said.

"I know. Her mother and mine are related too. My mother is Sakura's mom's cousin. Like she and I are." Tomoyo said.

"What?" Chris didn't get any of that.

"Never mind." Sakura said.

"So you and Syaoran..." Emily spoke up.

"No. We are friends." Syaoran quickly said. "We've had this going on since we started middle school. We are nothing but friends. We are not into each other." He clarified.

"Okay. If you say so." Jessica said.

"You three have been friends since elementary school?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Syaoran and Meiling came down transferring to our school and we all became friends within a year." Tomoyo said.

"I had to go back home sadly, but I did visit a few times a year." Meiling said.

"And Eriol. What about you?" Ashley asked.

"I just went to Japan for a year than went back home to London. I have a business to run back there." He said.

"Really?!" Jessica and Emily asked more interested in that.

Then there was a loud boom.

Eriol looked to Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo.

"Excuse us. Ladies need to have a quick chat." Meiling said and pulled Sakura and Tomoyo along.

Syaoran and Eriol then stood up. "I think we better see what that noise was." Syaoran said as they hurried along.

"Something fishy." Sam said. Beth nodded. "We should check it out." Matt said. "Totally agree." Mike grinned.


	21. Chapter 21-24

Card Captor Sakura and Until Dawn Crossover

Chapter twenty-one: Tomoyo and Syaoran

Josh looked to everyone in the group. "What do we think?" He asks.

"I think they are cool." Sam said. "Same here. Eriol is nice." Ashley agreed.

"I don't know. Something about them is off." Jessica said.

"I for once agree with Jess." Emily said.

"I don't know. Something about them is so...mysterious." Chris said.

"Yeah. They are interesting." Mike said.

"I agree with the girls. They are not that into us and don't seem that open to others." Matt said.

"Let's talk about this...Where is Hannah?" Beth asked.

"Guys! You need to see this!" Hannah said.

Everyone got up and went to see what Hannah was seeing, which should be impossible.

"AH!"

"Yes! Get them Syaoran! I'm getting every bit on my camera."

Syaoran was holding a sword and was fighting...some kind of creature.

While Tomoyo was holding a camera getting it all.

"What the...Heck?" Chris asked.

"I think they are magical." Hannah said.

"Hannah." Beth shook her head. "That is the far fetched thing you could ever say."

"Oh you two. I think Hannah might be onto something. Tomoyo isn't using any magical powers. And all Syaoran is doing is swinging that sword around. He might not be magic...Wait. Where are the other three? Meiling, Eriol and Sakura?" Josh asked.

"Your right. And Sam, Mike, Matt and Jess aren't here." Chris said.

"Still, I thing Mike is way better than Syaoran. That probably isn't even a real sword. It's all just a huge show." Emily said.

"Stop saying that. I'll go and find them again." Ashley said slipping around the others.

"Still. Something is mysterious about them and this just proves that I am right." Chris grinned.

"Indeed. We are totally keeping them around." Josh nodded.

Chapter twenty-two: Meiling.

While looking for the others Ashley found Jess jaw dropped.

"What is it?"

"Look at her!" Jess pointed.

Ashley looked and Meiling was at a close range fighting those...things.

"That is amazing." Ashley said. "Have you seen Sam, Mike and Matt?"

"Nope." Jess said.

Ashley rolled her eyes and moved on.

Chapter twenty-three: Sakura and Eriol

Ashley found Matt, Mike and Sam as she walked up to them... "Holy moly! Is that Sakura?!"

Sakura was wearing a different dress and was flying in the air with wings on her shoes.

Eriol stood off on a roof holding a huge staff with a golden sun on it.

Sakura had a smaller one but is had a star instead.

"What the absolute Sh-"

"Mike! Language." Sam snapped. "And I agree. But still, I have no words."

"Amazingly...Awesome." Matt said.

Soon the creatures were all gone and Sakura and Eriol were back down on the ground.

"Phew. That was close. How will we ever explain this to our friends...if they are going to be our friends." Sakura asked.

"Only time will tell young Card Captor. But till then, we need to keep these things a secret." Eriol instructed.

"Why hide this?"

Suddenly Eriol and Sakura jumped with fear.

Meiling and Syaoran came running to check on them.

"Is everyone-"

"Confused? Major." Jessica came from behind Matt.

"What is all this? magic? Swords? What are you guys?!" Sam asked.

"Yes. Cause this is awesome!" Hannah said.

"Um.." Sakura looked to Eriol. he was just as shocked but couldn't say anything.

They were supposed to hide this part of them.

"Are you guys going to explain yourselves?" Emily asked crossing her arms.

"Please. Let us explain. If you are going to really believe us that is." Meiling said.

Everyone looked at each other in silence.

Tomoyo snuck up behind everyone.

Eriol saw his opportunity and had to take it.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked.

While everyone turned to look at Tomoyo, Eriol pulled something from his pocket and blew and waved his staff in the air.

_"Erase the memories of these eight, turning back time right ti the gate._

_No secret will have been spilled, these kids have not been filled._

_Just eat your ice cream like it's another day, and forget that magic is real, like the ocean bay."_

Eriol said those words to cast the spell, no one was to know of their secret. Magic wasn't quiet the issue with people knowing. It was the...things you had to fight.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"Sorry we were running late." Sakura said quickly. "Shall we go have ice cream?"

"Yes. I'm hungry." Josh said.

All of them sighed with relief. "That was close." Meiling said.

"Agreed. And I don't think I can do that spell again." Eriol said.

Chapter twenty-four: Sakura and Syaoran

They all sat around and talked non-stop.

When it was time to head home, Sakura and Syaoran were heading to make a stop.

"Hey. I just want to know something."

"What Sam?" Sakura asked.

"Are you two..."

"Oh no!" Syaoran said.

"No. We are just super close friends. We've known each other since...elementary and we've never had feelings of that sort. More like brother sister type." Sakura explained.

"Alright. Just thought I'd ask. In case it was a secret or something. I know how you feel. But it's good to know. See you at school." Sam waved.

Syaoran and Sakura sighed as she left.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this." Sakura said.

"I know. Monsters living everywhere. It's a picnic." Syaoran said.

"How long are we here again?" Sakura dared to ask.

"Till all these monsters are done. We spent all of middle school traveling and killing them in Asia. Eriol did the UK by himself. And Meiling was in Africa for a year and didn't make sure of anything."

"Which nearly go Tomoyo's mother killed. I know." Sakura said.

"I know this is hard but-"

"But we need to keep this secret. Or they'll be chaos." Sakura nodded with agreement.

The End of this adventure, but not the full story.


End file.
